


Hand-Sized

by oralixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Felixs Cooking is Mentioned because our baby is now a pro, Friends With Benefits, Its all for Seungmins Hands Anyways, M/M, Oh My GOD YALL ASKED FOR THIS, PURPLE HAIR SEUNGMIN, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, THIS IS SO FUCKING FILTHY HELP, Tag yourself im Jisung, They are lowkey crushing on each other idk, Tiny Waist Felix, Top Kim Seungmin, Why is Felix so pretty DAMN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oralixie/pseuds/oralixie
Summary: “Felix?” Seungmin whispers against Felix’s ear, noting how Felix had gotten quiet after that. “Mhm?” The smaller hummed, his hand busy with trying to whisk said pancake mixture. “I never knew your waist was this small.” Seungmin continued, there was a smirk evident on his tone as he slowly lifted Felix’s shirt up, slipping both of his palms inside the elder’s clothing, marveling at how soft and smooth Felix’s tummy was despite his toned abs.( Aka the fic where Seungmin discovered the Faist and goes feral. )
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 19
Kudos: 594





	Hand-Sized

**Author's Note:**

> Yall heard it its my AO3 DEBUT! Damn i never thought id debut with a Seunglix. I need more bottom Felix fics. SO I MADE ONE AHAHA. 
> 
> enjoy the ride as seungmin discovered the Faist. 
> 
> Twitter: @oraiixie  
> Curious Cat: @oraiixie

It was past seven in the morning when Seungmin woke up from his beloved (no he actually only got around four hours of sleep from playing league of legends,  _ thank you _ ) slumber. He hesitated to get out of bed at first— until he heard the sound of someone groaning and whining and found it  _ too early _ for someone to be this pouty-sounding. 

Being the heroic man he ought to be, he decided to get out of his bed, slip on his beloved fluffy slippers and trudged his way sleepily to the source of the noises, whilst lazily rubbing the sleep off of his eyes.

“Fuck, why did they put these cups  _ this high _ ?” Ah, no wonder. It was Felix, the complaint being uttered in English as Seungmin couldn’t help but chuckle fondly at the shorter member. He looked so cute trying to reach for the highest cupboard (where they allegedly placed the measuring cups to— idk, probably bully Felix.) 

He looked too adorable this early in the morning, wearing a baggy oversized shirt that hung loose and exposed the expanse of his neck as he got on his tippy toes to try and hold onto the cupboard’s tiny knob— “Hey Lix, goodmorning.” Seungmin half-yawned, making his way to the other before reaching out easily for the tiny knob that Felix wanted too badly to pull open.

“Min.. Oh  _ god _ , thanks.” Felix breathed out sheepishly, a small apologetic smile evident on his freckled features. And it seemed like he wasn’t up for long either judging by how fluffy and disheveled his hair was too. “What are you making?” Seungmin inquired, absentmindedly wrapping his arms around the shorter male from the back, resting his chin on the slightly elder male’s shoulder. 

“ _ Souffle Pancakes!  _ I saw them on TikTok and wanted to treat you guys for surviving another day on this dorm.” Felix jokes, turning his head back a bit to stare fondly at Seungmin. “Looks like you’d get to have the first taste then!” Felix muses, one hand reaching over to ruffle Seungmin’s sleep-disheveled and freshly dyed purple locks. 

“Slow down a bit with the cooking, you’re gonna have Gordon Ramsay make a run for his money.” Seungmin baffles, nuzzling his nose against Felix’s neck which made Felix flinch with a giggle, trying to swat the taller male away. “Kim Seungmin! I’m trying to do something here!” Felix tried to protest only for it to turn into a groan as Seungmin tightened his grip on the smaller’s waist— only realizing now how tiny it was. It was so... so small, and Seungmin couldn’t help but feel... oddly satisfied about the fact he could almost fit it in both his palms. 

“Felix?” Seungmin whispers against Felix’s ear, noting how Felix had gotten quiet after that. “Mhm?” The smaller hummed, his hand busy with trying to whisk said pancake mixture. “I never knew your waist was this small.” Seungmin continued, there was a smirk evident on his tone as he slowly lifted Felix’s shirt up, slipping both of his palms inside the elder’s clothing, marveling at how soft and smooth Felix’s tummy was despite his toned abs. 

He realized Felix stopped whisking, his cheeks turning cherry red with Seungmin’s actions before Seungmin decided to tease the hell out of him a little more, “Fuck, Lix. You’re seriously so tiny.” He whispers the words hotly against the smaller’s ear, feeling the other shudder from the words alone. 

“Min.. What are you—?,” Lifting Felix up was extremely easy for Seungmin considering how he felt weightless on his palms, getting Felix on top of the empty counter as he trapped the elder male against it. Felix was so flustered, and Seungmin couldn’t stop the arousal he felt that was building up in him when Felix had just sported his look where he looked like he was  _ begging _ constantly for a certain something. 

“How do you feel about the fact that you probably drive all of us crazy even when you’re doing nothing at all?” Seungmin queries, lifting a thumb up to swipe over Felix’s lower lip, his eyes sparkling prettily as he saw how the smaller’s freckled cheeks turned a shade redder. “I.. don’t do it on purpose.” Felix admitted, his voice lowering in volume, and Seungmin can’t help but groan internally at how pretty Felix was as he looked down pliantly, eyelashes fluttering prettily against his cheeks. “Really? Let’s pretend that I believe you for a second.” Seungmin cocks an eyebrow, before his hands went back to reach under Felix’s shirt, caressing the delicate curves of his lithe waist. “It’s true! I don’t... wait what do you mean?” Felix flails, eyes widening almost too innocently as he asks Seungmin, his hands resting on Seungmin’s chest. 

Oh my fucking god. He was _ so dense _ . Too  _ fucking _ dense.

“Are you pulling up the innocent card?” The taller male starts, letting his tongue swipe over his lips. “because Felix, you and I both know you’re far from that.” Seungmin finished, tipping up Felix’s head up by his chin as he saw Felix’s lips gaping, trying to reason himself. “We— ah fuck. You win.” Felix rolls his eyes, avoiding Seungmin’s gaze before the taller demandingly forces the elder to look back at him. 

He didn’t even give Felix any more words to utter when he crashed his lips against Felix’s plump pair, letting their lips slot messily against each other as Seungmin busied himself from caressing Felix’s baby-smooth skin. He soon felt Felix’s arms winding around his neck,pulling him closer as their tongues collided. “Fuck, you taste like whipped cream.” Seungmin chuckles against the other’s lips before Felix teasingly retorts a “I could taste better than that.”

It was a  _ challenge _ for Seungmin. And somehow he wishes Felix knows what he’s getting himself into, but all morals be damned when he heard Felix moaned, he  _ fucking moaned _ against Seungmin’s lips. His moan so sweet and needy that it sent Seungmin from horny to  _ very fucking horny  _ in a brink of less than a minute. 

Seungmin knew he had enough when he lifts Felix off from the countertop, hastily pulling down the elder’s sweatpants, cooing at Felix’s length as he saw how hard and  _ pink  _ it was already. “You’re already even dripping, Felix.” Seungmin teases, pushing Felix’s front to lay him down on the countertop, his ass exposed all for Seungmin to see. 

“Wait— fuck. If we get caught, I swear to god!” Felix whisper-yells, palms flat against the smooth surface of the countertop as he felt Seungmin’s hands spreading his cheeks. “I doubt so, we have an hour I think?” Seungmin whispered, littering kisses against Felix’s bare thighs, whilst a digit slowly caressed Felix’s puckering rim. Felix visibly shudders at that, lowering his head down in embarrassment and arousal as he felt his cock  _ twitched _ when Seungmin pushes a first digit in. 

“You’re… a bit loose.” Seungmin huffs an amused laugh, waiting for Felix to explain himself as he almost forgot about the fact that he had fingered himself this morning out of pure neediness. “Uh, I fingered… myself… in the toilet.” Felix confesses, his face turning beet red. “Oh?” Seungmin was taken aback, letting his first digit caress Felix’s walls before testing the waters and pushing a second finger in alongside the first— and just like Felix had indeed said, Felix had taken it eagerly, his rim attractively wrapped around Seungmin’s digits and yet he still felt how  _ tight _ Felix is.Thank god he was fucking tiny. 

“You’re such a fucking whore to do that, Lix. Literally, anyone could have heard you.” Seungmin started his teasing, slowly scissoring his fingers inside the other’s velvety walls, watching Felix’s face contort in a mixture of pain and pleasure. A cute little “ _ ah!”  _ being torn from him when Seungmin thrusted his fingers in suddenly. “No! I knew everyone was asleep…” Felix was panting hard now, his chest heaving as he tried to subtly fuck himself back on Seungmin’s  _ much bigger fingers _ . “I didn’t make any noise..” He breathes out, his lips trembling when Seungmin started thrusting his fingers in and out of Felix, slowly building a pace.

“Doubt so.” Seungmin smirked, pulling all of his fingers out to spit against Felix’s contracting rim, admiring how it flutters desperately against Seungmin’s tormenting. “ _ Min… stop teasing me..”  _ Felix whined against the counter, his eyes prettily hooded as he stared back at Seungmin. 

Seungmin spared him no mercy as he only shoved three of his fingers back into Felix’s hole, now fucking the elder properly as he tried to look for that one little spot to make Felix start beggi— “Oh my _ — fuck!  _ Seungmin _ , please.”  _ Ah he found it, he prods at it unforgivingly, watching Felix squirm so cutely against the surface, his thighs twitching at the tension.

“I can’t hear you angel. Speak up.” He continued, his voice demanding and firm, as the pads of his finger massages Felix’s prostate, watching Felix arc his back in pleasure. Felix had never wanted so badly to hit Seungmin in the face until now, but most importantly he just wanted Seungmin to fuck him on the next weekend. “Are you  _ fucking kidding me.”  _ Felix whispered, little whimpers leaving his lips as he tried to clear his arousal-fogged up brain to utter a proper sentence on Seungmin’s way. 

“Seungminnie.. Please, please fuck me?” Felix was beyond horny that he just lets his mouth do the thing for him, babbling useless little pleads. 

Who would say no? Who would say no to the poor tiny cute little angel spreading himself wider for Seungmin to take.

_ Absolutely not Seungmin. _

He hastily stood up, pulling his hard cock out from his own sweatpants as he pulled his fingers out of Felix’s quivering hole, watching it pucker into nothing. “ _ Please just put it in.”  _ Felix had uttered it in English and it was so cute Seungmin couldn’t help but place a large hand over Felix’s back, and push him down against the surface of the countertop, lining his red tip against the elder’s hole and slowly pushing in. 

He couldn’t help but admire how cute Felix was when he saw a desperate little smile from Felix’s horny glory. He was also making little “ _ yes yes yes”  _ when Seungmin finally bottomed out, groaning at how tight Felix’s tiny body was taking him. 

“ _ Shit, so needy.”  _ Seungmin whispered, pulling himself out only to thrust himself back against Felix’s sensitive walls, watching Felix shake and claw against the white surface of their kitchen counter. “ _ Fuuuck.”  _ Felix groans when he felt Seungmin holding onto his waist tightly, feeling the taller male bruise his waist as he starts thrusting faster inside him. 

_ And god  _ did he love Seungmin’s cock. It felt so fucking nice inside him, made him feel so full and— “You’re so big, Min.” Felix whines, his body shaking aggressively with every sharp thrust being sent by the male behind him. “Yeah? does it feel good, baby?”

_ Fuck.  _ He loved hearing that. 

“Yes! oh fuck. Please.  _ More.”  _ Felix pleaded, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was clenching his fists when the taller started to actually  _ fuck _ him. The other had set his thrusting into a brutal pace, the noise of skin slapping against skin echoing against the kitchen walls as he marveled at how Felix was clamping down against his length. Pushing Felix back onto the surface, he continuously rammed himself up tight snug walls of his ass. Drilling his cock, spot on, fast and hard. 

He knew he had hit it when Felix started keening, shaking his head as Seungmin only tightened his grip to ram his cock deeper and faster inside Felix, watching the elder drop his head down, his silver locks bobbing with every hard thrust he was sending onto Felix’s  _ sweet _ sweet spot. “ _ Too much! Oh please.” _ Felix yelped, throwing his head back. 

Seungmin could feel his gut tightening as he felt Felix’s walls clamping down harder against his hard member, his own groans harmonizing Felix’s little whines. “Lix, I’m gonna cum.” He announces, curses leaving his lips like a prayer. His pace went sloppy when as he reached out to pump Felix’s leaking cock with his thrusts, pressing his body against Felix’s back, the elder’s cheek squished against the surface. “Please cum in me, do it inside.” Felix pleads, his voice breaking at the end as he felt his eyes rolling back on his head at how fast and hard Seungmin was thrusting against his prostate. Hearing his mindless blabbering, Seungmin had finished inside Felix. Pumping the other full with his load. He hadn’t realized that Felix also came until Felix started whining about how  _ overly sensitive _ he was. 

“Mmh, Min. M’ Sensitive. No more.” Felix had whined, still trying to catch his breath. Seungmin took it as his cue to get up and pull his dick off of Felix. He takes his time to admire how Felix was drooling cutely on the countertop, his eyelids still hooded and his cheeks were forever flushed. He had also admired his cum slowly trickling down on Felix’s thighs. But most importantly, he loved the bruises that were blooming on Felix’s waist, tainting the canvas with hues of purple and pink. 

_ Felix was always too pretty for his own good. _

—

  
  
  


“How does it taste?” Felix’s eyes lit up as he waited for Seungmin to finish chewing. His heart hurts at how cute the man could be, expectantly waiting for Seungmin to answer his query.

“Tastes good.” Seungmin smiles, before poking Felix’s sides, earning a scowl from the smaller and mumbling something about ‘the bruises hurt’. Although the happy beam that came from him only made Seungmin’s day even more. 

“It’s good to go then! I’ll wake the others up. You can continue eating!” Felix pipes up excitedly, getting off of his chair. He only couldn’t stop himself from letting out an amused chuckle when he saw how Felix was  _ limping _ throughout the other’s rooms. How cuter could this boy get?

“Morning Min— why the fuck are you sporting such lovey dovey face in the morning?” Chan announced, a scandalized look evident on his face, as he tried to rub the sleepiness on his features. 

“Morning Channie hyung! Pancakes?” Seungmin pushed the plates towards their eldest before Chan blinked, fascinated at the fluffy pancakes on the table. “Don’t tell me… Felix made this again?” Chan took his time to admire the pancakes before all of the momentum was ruined when a wild Jisung came in. 

“Yo, why the fuck is Felix limping?”

The look that Chan had sent him only meant that he had  _ some  _ explaining to do.

Oh  _ well shit. Totally worth it though. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THE ENDING IS JUST SO FUNNY OKAY HELP. i needed to put it there <3 kudos and comments are very much appreciated and needed for me to keep writing bcs love makes me motivated damn.
> 
> YELL AT ME ON TWITTER ABOUT THIS!  
> @oraiixie  
> OR IDK SEND ME A CC? @oraiixie
> 
> THANKS FOR THE 200 FOLLOWS! SEUNGLIX PLS RISE.


End file.
